Ah, young love and Angel attacks?
by kaworu-kun
Summary: A challenge fic. Extreme WAFF and OoC, but I enjoyed writing it.


**Ahhh, Young love, and… Angel Attacks?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but guitars and a NERV necklace. Everything else belongs to GAINAX.  
**

**Terms and conditions:**

it must include a multitude of cheese.  
- chiyo-chan must appear at the worst and most random of times  
- it is valentine's day  
- must include repetitive slapping  
- somehow incorporate the nation of Argentina  
- penguins, please  
- someone or something must materialize out of a sock  
- at some point, candy hearts must rain from the sky (and cause at least one death)

-SLAP!-

"Gomen…"

-SLAP!-

"Gomenasai, Yui."

-SLAP SLAP SLAP -

"Stop saying sorry! You are just way too much like Shinji…"

At this point, the Bastard King was on the verge of tears. Ever since Third Impact had been avoided, and he had finally returned to Yui, he had tried to get things back to the way they were before. But, forgetting someone's valentine present when you just got Honmeichoco from the person you hold dearest isn't the greatest thing to do. Especially when you know your wife has a hard hand.

"It won't happen again, Yui-chan. Please forgive me."

"Damn straight it won't happen again. If you ever screw up again like this, I'll tell the entire female staff of NERV you left the changing room cameras on. Plus I'll dump you."

"…"

'Damn. He really is his father's son. They are both pathetic wimps, but they really are lovable.'

"Look, hon, I'm sorry. It's just that it took me hours to get the mixture right, and you forgot my present… can you imagine how that feels?"

'Holy… I know where I left it now! YES!!' "Hang on a sec, anata. I'll be right back,"

Gendo dashed to his drawers to look for his beloved's gift. He essentially made a mess of the whole thing, until he found it. In his sock.

'I hope to Kami that she likes it. Or I am friggin' dead.' He returned to Her side and said:

"Gomenasai, Yui-chan. Happy valentines day."

Yui's eyes widened, as she saw what he had gotten her. Especially when she saw what was written on the card.

"Oh… My god…"

A cruise down to South America. All the big stops: Rio de Janerio, Tierra de Fuego, and places like that. But what made her eyes widen was the "Ai shiteru. I hope we can enjoy it like we should, and that you forgive me. Gendo." on the card

"Shinji will have to find a place to stay, ne?"

"He can stay with Misato. He'll be just fine."

Then a realization struck Yui.

-SLAP!-

"AND YOU NEARLY **LOST** THESE? ANTA BAKA?! HOW MUCH DID THEY COST YOU? I BET YOU HAD THEM IN A SOCK LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO WITH IMPORTANT STUFF! GRRR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!!!

But inside she was thinking about the sunny sea, and her dearly beloved beside her.

Meanwhile Shinji was having similar problems. No, he didn't buy tickets to a cruise to South America, he couldn't figure out what to make for dinner. And somehow, he had to use up all of the cheese in the fridge that Asuka had bought while feeling nostalgic for Europe.

"Maybe cheese fondue would do nicely. I wonder if I could use the gouda for the fondue and parmesan for the pasta. Yes! That is it! Oh, I hope she understood I only wanted her over. I think I'll ask her today…"

Yes, that was another of his problems. He was going to ask her out today. He would probably get smacked by Rei for doing it on such an obvious day, but he felt it was right. Besides, Rei was acting a lot like His mum, so he was getting slapped all the time anyway.

Shinij got back to work. The cheese was melting in the pot quite nicely, as the Fillet was sizzling next to it, and the pasta was already boiling. He turned down the flames, just to keep it all going nice and warm while he waited for Asuka. He went out to the balcony, and saw that it was maybe around four o'clock. As he looked out and saw the lakes in the centre of the city, he saw a patch of sunflowers in one of his neighbours' balcony. 'I hope she's wearing her yellow sundress…' PenPen got out of his fridge for a beer, but the smell of the food distracted him. 'Damn. He already cooks well, but being in love just puts him on a whole new level. Friggin' ironchef…' he thought, while grinning as close to a grin as a penguin can.

The door bell rung. 'Ok, I can do this. I stopped running away a long, long time ago' he thought to himself as he opened the door. All conscious thought stopped that very instant.

'Oh my god, she looks beautiful… more than she always does'

"Well, are you going to let me in, or just keep on staring, baka-Shinji-kun?" She said in a playful tone of voice, the past aggressiveness in it gone a long time ago…

"Oh! Sorry about that! Yes, please do come in. It is your house after all. Hand me your purse, I'll hang it up."

'Wow. Baka-Shinji is all dressed up! And it smells so good! Oh, my god! He's actually making fondue!' This all crossed Asuka's mind as she entered the apartment shared by her family and Misato's. Yes, she did marry Kaji. But Asuka couldn't care less about him. She understood him now, and already had some she was interested in.

"I'll serve you in a sec. I just have to get the food to the table." Asuka acknowledged this fact, but was still in deep thought. 'I Think I'll ask him to day. After all this effort, and all this time, I think he wants it just as much as I do. Let's see, I've got my honmeichoco somewhere here…' she felt her small box wrapped gift in her pocket. "You know, it is your house, you don't have to wait to be asked to sit down!" Asuka realized this, and sat at the table, blushing furiously.

Shinji brought the pot to the table and put it on the burner, lighting it. He took in all of her beauty once again, before quickly returning to the kitchen to get the pasta. He thanked Kami he didn't faint there and then, she truly was stunning. He returned, and served Asuka the pasta and after a calm itadakimasu!, they began eating.

'Holy crap! Today his cooking is truly amazing! Shinji, am I really worth that much to you?'

"So, how was your afternoon with Hikari? Did you do anything special? Go shopping, girl talk, the usual?" said Shinji, as he ate his pasta, congratulating himself for some damn good cooking.

"Yeah, kinda like that. Except she couldn't stop talking about über-stooge all day! Seriously, either she tells him, or I'll do it for her! They just have to be together, it's like they were meant for eachother!" Said Asuka. 'He really can't know about us making the chocolate at her house. Well, at least the stooge part is true.'

'I'll use that today' thought Shinji. "Oh, I see." He said. "They really should be together. Last time I was on the phone to Touji, he kept on saying "Yeah, of course I'll do it! Wait and see."

'That is another person' dream come true.' thought Asuka. After that, they continued to enjoy their dinner in a peaceful silence. Something only two people that are truly for one another are capable of.

The music was very laid back, jazzy even. The most calm and relaxing atmosphere ever was created in the house. 'I think it's working!' thought Shinji to himself. 'This is one of the best moments of my life… thank you, Shinji'

When they finished their meal, they both thought it was best to to what they were going to do there and then,

'Ok, here goes.' Thought Shinji.

'I think I'll do it now' thought Asuka.

"Asuka, I…"

"Shinji-kun, I…"

They both blushed, and looked away from each other, until Shinji took Asuka's hand and looked her in the eyes. A girl with pigtails flew past the apartment and neither of them noticed.

"Asuka. I hope you are enjoying this. Because I made it for you and only for you. You are the only person I thought of today, all day. While I cooked, I thought of you. I know it's French, but I think you enjoyed it. I put all my heart and soul into cooking this for you."

Asuka just looked at him, with loving eyes. 'Thank you… So much.' Reaching into her pocket, she gave her present to him.

"Here. Open it."

Shinji couldn't actually believe Asuka made honmeichoco for him. 'She out did herself. She really does want to, ne?'

"Shinji…/Asuka…" they said at the same time. Now, it was Rei with a pair of cupid wings outside, and they still didn't notice. She let loose some candy hearts on a pair of people, but they fell so fast, they made the man fall down unconscious.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Can you stand by me, for better or worse?"

"Of course I can. Daisuki da yo!"

And as the sun set, the new couple stared into each others eyes, ready for whatever teasing Misato would harass them with.

Luckily, Rei's bombarding stopped her from getting into the apartment, as she was currently nursing Kaji's wounds.

AN: I would like to apologize for the mowing down of the maple tree forest for the sap. I would also like to apologize for OoCness.

Those of you who like my previous fic, it will be remade. I swear.

Thanks to Super Shayde for the challenge. I enjoyed it lots!

I'll see you guys around, maybe not in so much sappyness,

Alejandro aka Kaworu-kun.


End file.
